My French Girlfriend
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kokomi and Chloe are now a couple. But will both of their parents accept their relationship?


**My French Girlfriend**

 **Pairing: Chloe x Kokomi**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girlfriend Beta or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! It's been a while since I wrote a Girlfriend Beta story, probably like months ago. Hehe~! So, um, even though this franchise doesn't get that much attention, I don't care. So, here it is~! My favorite OTP! Enjoy!**

Late that afternoon, Kokomi Shiina is waiting by the gates for her girlfriend, Chloe Lumiere to arrive. She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly as she looks up at the sky. Time had flown by since the French maiden had confessed to her during the silly sleepover. And Kokomi was more than happy to accept her feelings. Soon after, the two became a lovely couple. They've been dating for about a month now, as Kokomi recalls. Though, there's one thing that's been on the brunette's mind: coming out to her parents. They've been hiding their relationship from them just because they were afraid of their reactions. But…she knows that they can't hide it forever. They have to tell them somehow. But when?

"Kokomi!" a familiar voice with the French accent calls her name. Now that they were a couple, they can call each other without using honorifics.

The gymnast turns toward the happy blonde, who is running towards her. Both of them hug each other and give a small kiss on the lips before pulling away. "Hey, Chloe. Ready to go?"

"Not yet." The French girl turns toward Erena, who is holding hands with her girlfriend Fumio and holding her camera in her other hand. "Erena-san just wants a photo of us before we go."

"Mochizuki-sempai?" Kokomi looks over at the photographer who holds up her camera.

"Mm-hmm~!" Erena nods as she motions the couple next to the sign. "Now, you two get close, like wrap your arms around each other~! That'll be a really convincing photo to look at, even for Fumio-chan and myself~!"

"O-okay," the soft-spoken brunette comes closer to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her waist. "Like this?"

"Yes! That's great! Now, Chloe-san?" She looks toward the French girl, who immediately does the same. "Okay, great!" She holds the camera and turns her lens to make sure it's not blurry. "Alright, Kokomi-chan and Chloe-san! Smile~!"

The couple give their best smile and the camera clicks. Erena then looks over at the screen and the picture pops up, making the photographer have hearts in her eyes.

"Ahhh, perfect~!" she says, dreamily.

Fumio sweat drops as she smiles nervously. "U-um…can we go now?"

"Sure thing!" Erena puts the camera back in her school bag and waves. "See you later, Kokomi-chan and Chloe-san~!"

The couple wave back and start to walk together. Every day, Kokomi and Chloe happily walk home together and chat up a storm whenever they can since they became a couple. The star gymnast is happy, but also a bit concerned about what she's going to do. Chloe turns towards her girlfriend.

"Say, Kokomi?" she says. "Do you mind if I slept over again tonight?"

"Oh…sure." The brunette didn't expect her to ask that, but is glad that she did. She really needed to talk to her about what's bothering her lately.

" _Merci~!_ I'm so happy!" The happy French girl immediately hugs her girlfriend.

Kokomi weakly returns the hug and pats her on the back to signal her to let go. The couple continue to walk towards Kokomi's home, but in an awkward silence. Chloe wanted to ask her what's going on, but from looking at Kokomi's expression, it holds her back from asking anything.

When they arrive at Kokomi's home, the brunette greets her mother and father and the couple immediately head upstairs. The two take out their notebooks to do some homework, though, they were in different grades. Each time Chloe wanted to start a conversation, she always sees this sad expression on her girlfriend's face, like something terrible happened or something. No matter how much she wanted to ask, she felt that she was just going to bother her and make her more stressed. Kokomi was even silent during dinner time. She brought up no starting conversation and just ate her food while Chloe and her parents are getting worried about her.

Kokomi finishes early and leaves the kitchen, saying "Thank You." Chloe stands up as well and tells the parents that she'll talk to her, which the mother and father agree.

Back in Kokomi's room, there is a knock on the door and the French blonde comes in, noticing her girlfriend on her knees in front of her bed. The brunette looks up with a weak smile.

"Hey, Chloe," she says.

"Kokomi," the blonde gets on her knees next to her. "You've been kinda…sad lately. Is there anything I can do to help? Did you get in trouble or anything?"

Kokomi shakes her head. "No, it's not that. It's just…something has been bothering me for quite a while."

"What is it?" Chloe asks as she scoots closer toward her girlfriend.

"Coming out to my parents," Kokomi replies, making the French girl gasp.

"C-coming out? Like how?"

Kokomi giggles at Chloe's misunderstanding. "I mean, telling my parents the truth about our relationship. We've been dating for about a month now, but we didn't bother telling them about it at all."

"Should we tell them now?"

Kokomi gasps and shakes her head roughly. "N-no! I mean, um…I don't want to do it right now. M-maybe tomorrow?"

Chloe slowly nods. "Alright…"

Kokomi looks at her girlfriend's expression and sees that it's full of worry. "Are you bothered by it now that I mentioned it?"

The French girl can only nod. The brunette comes over and hugs her lover.

"Hey, how about we bathe together to keep our minds off of it for a while?" she whispers.

Chloe nods. _"Oi~!_ I love taking baths with you!"

Kokomi giggles softly from her girlfriend getting her cheerfulness back. With that, Kokomi prepares the bath immediately and the girls get in the warm water after a while. Both of them sigh happily as they take in the warmth all over their bodies. This made them feel a bit better after about 15 minutes of being in the bath. Once they get out and get dressed in their night clothing, both of them climb in Kokomi's bed and snuggle close to each other while taking each other's hand. However, they couldn't sleep just yet.

"Chloe?" Kokomi says.

"Yes?"

"Were you worried about your parent's reactions when I told you about my problems?"

Chloe nods.

Kokomi scoots a bit closer toward her, almost to the point where their bodies are touching. "Tomorrow, let's just get it over with. I'm pretty sure your father will be accepting since he let you stay in Japan. Right?"

This didn't make Chloe feel any better. "I don't know…if I can do this. I'm from France and I rarely see any lesbian relationships there. My parents…might not accept us."

Kokomi looks down at the covers a bit. She definitely learned that there's a downside when it comes to coming out to someone else's parents. Kokomi's parents might accept it, but Chloe's might not. She grips her hand a bit tighter, but gently and kisses the French girl on the forehead.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Kokomi assures her.

"I hope so…" Chloe says, softly as she rests her head on Kokomi's chest. "I don't want to lose you…"

"Me neither," Kokomi whispers.

A few minutes pass as Chloe falls asleep in Kokomi's arms. The brunette gently strokes the blonde's hair and kisses her on the forehead again.

"I promise…" she whispers. "Even if we don't get accepted, I promise to stay by your side. If your parents disown you, then you can live with me. I promise to take good care of you…" After hearing Chloe mumble a _"Oui"_ Kokomi falls asleep with her arms remained wrapped around her lover.


End file.
